Dean's Adventures 4  Tricks and Treats
by Chevynl
Summary: This is the 4th out of 5 Dean's Adventures stories. In this one, on the hunt for tricks, Dean finds treats


**Title**: Tricks and Treats  
><strong>CharactersPairing**: Dean/OFC  
><strong>Rating<strong>: NC-17  
><strong>Fandom<strong>: Supernatural  
><strong>Chapters<strong>: 6  
><strong>Status<strong>: Complete  
><strong>Summary<strong>: On the hunt for tricks, Dean finds treats  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: I'd like Dean as a treat, but Kripke hasn't thought of that yet, so not mine.

**Chapter 1**

Sam was staring out the window of the Impala. They had been driving for a couple of hours now and he really wished they would pull over somewhere or reach their destination soon. He was getting bored and he really didn't feel much for checking out a case at a university. It reminded him too much of his life before hunting. He glanced over at Dean, who was humming along with the song on the radio and clearly in his element.

Dean was determined to hunt down the demigod and kill it one way or another. The first part of the plan was still up in the air, but he would figure out a way to catch it soon enough. Once found, a wooden stake right through the heart should finish the job; the perfect way to kill the demigod. They had picked up a case of a couple of unsolved murders at a university and the little information they had, pointed in the direction of a trickster. They would have to be careful if the trickster was still around. Make sure he wasn't going to pull tricks on them.

They were almost there now. They would check in at a motel first and grab something to eat. They had been on the road since this morning and he could use a good meal. They had found a motel close to the city center. It was the perfect base for the hunt.

~~~~~~~~

Lynn was sitting at a table in the library behind a pile of books on demons and demigods.  
>She had been studying folklore for four years now and was almost done writing her final thesis. When writing it, she had come across all kinds of stories, some of which were too incredible to believe. She had always been a skeptic, but in the past year, something incredible had happened that was a little close for comfort, which made her wonder if there was more to the stories than meets the eye.<p>

One of the girls in the dorm had been murdered and soon afterwards two more college students. The matter had been investigated, but no clear answer on their death had come up. Lynn had done some research of her own and had come to the conclusion that it must have been a trickster that had killed her friend and the others. Every piece of evidence and the things she came across, pointed in the direction of a trickster. She hadn't told anybody anything about this, out of fear of that no one would believe her or call her insane. She had tried to forget about it, but hadn't been able to put it behind her. She had picked up her research again at some point and through impossible ways she had learned about two brothers who were hunting demons and such. She had tried to get in contact with them, because they would be able to give her some answers for sure. So far she had not had any luck. She wasn't giving up on the search though and was determined to get some answers out of the boys, as soon as she found them. Little did she know that they were right here in town.

**Chapter 2**

"So this is the town where that trickster was last seen, right?" Dean asked Sam, who was putting his fork in a pile of fries. They were having dinner in one of the cheap restaurants in town. They had just checked in in a motel close to the center.

"Yeah, but that was a long time ago Dean. I'm not sure if we are going to get any answers here on his current whereabouts."

"It's a start," Dean said. He was looking Sam's plate of food. His food had vanished in front of him. Or so it seemed. He was always surprised at how slow Sam was eating his food or drinking his drink. He shook his head at his own thoughts. His eyes wandered off in the direction of the bar where two girls were chatting and laughing loudly. He sure could use some fun, but he decided that he didn't like those girls very much. He checked out the girl behind the bar. Now she was something else. He could have some fun with her if he was lucky.

The door opened and immediately Dean's eyes were fixed on the creature that walked in to the bar. He couldn't help but notice that she was very classy and very beautiful. She headed straight for the bar. She sat herself down on one of the bar stools and started chatting to the girl behind the bar. They clearly knew each other. Not a bad combination, Dean thought, changing into the other hunt mode.

"Alright," Sam sighed, swallowing the last of his food, "I'm gonna go check out the library for some local papers. They should be open until 9 tonight."

Dean turned his attention back to Sam. "Yeah, good plan. I'll stick around and try talking to some people. You need the car?"

"No, I'll walk. The library is just a few blocks away. See ya back at the motel." Sam stood up and left.

Dean stood up too and walked towards the bar. "Let the research begin," he murmured.

**Chapter 3**

Dean sat himself on the stool next to Lynn. "Can you get me another one of these?" he asked the girl behind the bar and gestured to his empty glass.

"Sure," she said. When she turned, she winked at Lynn, who glanced at her. Debby had pointed out the brothers to Lynn, but Lynn really didn't need to be set up with another guy. She had told Debby before that she was way too busy and involved in things to be starting a relationship. She was just fine on her own. Still, she couldn't help but peak in the mirror behind the bar and she had to agree; they were two fine looking boys. And now, the handsome one was sitting next to her at the bar. She looked at him and smiled.

"I haven't seen you here before," she started.

"Great pick up line," Dean replied and smiled back at her.

Lynn felt the color rise in her cheeks. Not so much because she was embarrassed, but because his looks and his voice made her go weak at the spot. And he had one blinding smile, not to mention his intense hazel eyes staring into hers.

"Oh, but I wasn't… I mean… really…", she sighed and took a deep breath, "I mean it. I haven't seen you here before. Are you new in town?"

"We're here for business," Dean answered, taking in Lynn. She was a beautiful girl. Long, wavy, dark hair and the greenest eyes he had ever seen. She had full, lush lips. She was a classy girl. He could tell. She was not like other girls he had met before.

"You mean you and that guy that just left?" She asked.

"He's my brother," Dean said.

"Here you go," Debby said, putting the beer in front of Dean. "Lynn, can you watch the bar for me? I gotta get some bottles of whiskey from the back."

"Sure," Lynn said.

"So, I guess you are a regular here huh?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, Debs is my friend. We have been since Kindergarten. She's a good friend. So, wanna tell me about your business?" she asked.

Dean hesitated for a moment, but he decided he could tell her and maybe get some information out of her.

"We're investigating a couple of murders that happened here in town last year," he said. "You probably heard of them, since you seem to have lived here at least since Kindergarten,"

Lynn started a bit at that information, but she got a hold of herself and decided it wouldn't hurt to give the guy some general information, just the information that was in the papers too. But first she wanted to know his name.

"Let's start with your name first. Then I'll tell you what I know," she said.

"Fair enough," Dean said and introduced himself as Dean. No last name.

Lynn was about to take a sip of her drink, but when she heard the name, she stopped halfway and just stared at him. This couldn't be, she thought, processing the information and putting pieces together. Two guys, in their twenties, rugged, brothers, Dean…and the other one must be Sam then.

"Something wrong?" Dean asked, shifting a bit on his chair. She couldn't possibly know him? Could she?

"Your brother's name is Sam," she said, not so much as ask.

Now it was Dean's turn to be startled.

"How…?" he started, looking a bit bewildered.

"I've been looking for you," she interrupted, "and I know why you are here, but I don't think this is the place to discuss it. Why don't we go to my place and I'll tell you everything I know."

Dean, taken aback, all kinds of thoughts invading his upstairs and downstairs brain, looked at her for a moment and then decided it wouldn't hurt to find out what she had to tell. Besides, this was the first time a girl had asked him to go with him to her place without him having charm her in any way. Licking his lips at the thoughts relating to his downstairs brain and the sight of her long legs sticking out under her skirt, he agreed to go with her.

Debby returned from the back and Lynn and Dean left for the university. Debby watched them leave and smiled. She knew Lynn liked him and she couldn't blame her. He was stunning.

Dean walked her to his car that was parked around the back of the diner. "You didn't tell me your name," he said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Lynn," she said and then stopped in her tracks when she spotted the car.  
>"Oh wow!" she exclaimed, "that yours?" she smiled widely at him, eyes glistening.<p>

"Yep, that's my baby," Dean said proudly, and smirked. The Impala was always popular with the ladies.

On the way to her place, Lynn told everything she knew about the case and some of her own findings in her research too. Dean parked the car in the parking lot next to the apartment complex and they got out of the car.

"So, this is where you live huh?" Dean asked.

"Yep. Care to check out the inside?" Lynn asked, realizing just then how that came out and blushed. At this point she wouldn't really mind him checking her out! Handsome wasn't really beginning to describe him and his voice was so deep and full. She was almost mesmerized by it. She would love to feel his lips on her, not to mention check out his toned body that was showing under his shirt, which he was now covering up with his leather jacket. God, I'm horny she thought.

Dean smirked and licked his lips. "Lead the way," he said and followed her into the building and checking out her tushy when she walked in front of him.

**Chapter 4**

Once inside her apartment, Lynn took off her jacket and threw it on a chair. She walked to the kitchen to get some drinks, telling Dean to make himself at home. He took off his coat and scouted the room. It was tiny, but cozy. He liked it. He sat down on the couch and checked out the pictures that were all over the wall behind him. Most of them were with the girl from the diner. Lynn came back from the kitchen with two bottles of beer and sat down next to Dean. She handed him the beer, sat back and checked him out some more. Dean, not entirely susceptible to this, checked her out in return. Their eyes met and locked for a moment.

Dean cleared his throat. "So, now I know about the case. Care to tell me where you heard about us?"

"I met people during my search and I've gotten to know some people over the last couple of years because of my interest in the supernatural," she said. "I guess they are hunters too, but they weren't able to help me with the trickster though, so they pointed me in your direction, but with no specific details on your whereabouts. This is really a chance of one in a thousand that I met you here," she said. Then she added, "and I'm not about to let you go any time soon."

Dean smirked. "Not going to let go of me huh?" "And how are you planning on doing that?" "Cause you know, I'm pretty sure that I'm quite a bit stronger than you are," he said, quite sure of himself, and taking a swig from his beer.

"Oh, well… I uhm. I didn't mean to…I mean, I would like it if you could stay and help me resolve this," she managed to get out. Gosh, she was never so bad with words. Dean did something to her. "I would be very thankful."

Dean laughed. "It's ok. We'll help you out if you help us out. I'm sure you will find a way to say thanks…" He looked at her, lips slightly parted and his eyes slightly squinted. If Lynn would have been standing, her knees surely would have buckled. He made her weak through and through.

"I'll think of something," she promised.

After some more exchanging of details on the case and Dean explaining to Lynn about the trickster and how to kill it, it was time for Dean to head back to the motel. He would have gladly stayed to 'check her out', but he decided against it. They agreed to meet the next day. Lynn had told Dean that she had reasons to believe the trickster was holed up in one of the adjacent towns and they agreed to go check it out together. Lynn closed the door behind him and let out a deep sigh. She needed a cold shower…and his phone number! She grabbed her keys and ran out after Dean.

**Chapter 5**

When she rounded the corner, still running, she bumped into Dean.

"Whoa, easy! Is the trickster after you or something?" Dean asked, grabbing Lynn's arms.

"Uhm no. I uhm… I need your phone number so we can call tomorrow for when and where to meet up and such…," she smiled shyly. "I thought I might catch you if I ran… What are you still doing here anyway?" she asked.

"I was coming back to get your number. Similar minds, I guess," Dean said, enjoying the closeness of Lynn. His hands slipped downwards a bit and rested on her hips now.

Lynn's hands were on Dean's chest. She could feel his toned body through his shirt, just as she had imagined before. The idea of tearing off his clothes right then and there crossed her mind for just a second, but she knew she couldn't possibly do that for all kinds of reasons. She backed up a bit. "I don't have my cell phone with me," she continued. Let me walk you to your car, give you the number and then you can give me a call, so I'll have your number too."

"Sounds like a plan," Dean said, regretting having to let go of her. They turned towards the door and Dean took out his cell phone. Lynn gave him the number and when they reached the car, Dean recited it, just to make sure he had gotten it right.

"Well, I'm off to the motel now…" Dean said. "Unless there is anything else you need…" His words lingered in the air for a moment.

Lynn was standing close to him. She looked at Dean and her eyes trailed to his parted lips. There was something else she needed. She needed him. It wasn't particularly warm outside without her jacket on, but she was on fire! She could no longer control herself. She reached for him and kissed him on the lips. She pressed herself against him, which made Dean lean back on the Impala. Lynn drew back a bit and looked him in the eyes. Dean put his arms around her and pulled her close. He leaned in and returned the kiss. Soon their tongues touched, hands were exploring each other and both could feel their hearts pounding fast. Dean pulled back and Lynn let out a deep sigh.

"Let's take this inside, shall we?" Dean said. "Good plan," she replied and led the way to her apartment a second time that evening.

**Chapter 6**

As soon as they were inside, they were all over each other again; kissing, licking, gently biting of lips and earlobes, gasping for air in between. They left a trail of clothes from the living room into the bedroom, where they fell on the bed, Dean on top of Lynn. He was kissing her neck and worked his way down to her breasts, licking and sucking one and massaging the other with his hand. Lynn gasped for breath and moaned. Dean's hand trailed downwards, over her hips to the outside of her thigh and onto the inner thigh. Lynn felt the fire burning in her lower regions. She was caressing Dean's muscled back and shoulders, scraping the skin lightly with her nails, which made Dean moan softly. Dean softly stroked Lynn's inner thighs before touching her core and inserting a finger, slowly pumping in and out. Lynn closed her eyes and arched her back, causing her breasts to lift. Dean greedily caught a nipple and sucked gently on it. Lynn was in heaven. He added another finger and started massaging her clit with his thumb.

Lynn was gasping for breath. She could feel an orgasm rising. She didn't want to go over the edge already and tried to stop Dean, but he kept going. "Just let go baby. There is more. I'm not going anywhere soon," he whispered in her ear. His deep voice, warm breath on her ear and promise of more pulled her over the edge. Dean could feel Lynn closing around his fingers and a smile played his lips. Slowly Lynn opened her eyes and kissed him deeply.

She let out a groan when he removed his fingers. She wanted more. Greedily, she sucked his lips and her hand trailed to his member. She started stroking it gently, causing Dean to let out a groan in return. She suckled on his ear lobes. She tightened her grip and Dean didn't know if he could possibly become any harder then this. He wanted to be inside of her.

He pulled back and reached for his trousers, fishing out a condom from his wallet. He quickly applied it and positioned himself on top of Lynn, pushing her legs apart. He gently pushed inside. She was slick but tight. He let out a sigh. Lynn was breathing heavily and so was he. He moved in and out in a slow pace at first. Lynn lifted her legs a bit, wrapping them around Dean. He pushed in further, hitting her on the right spot with every thrust, which became faster and deeper. Dean wasn't going to be able to hold back much longer, but then he felt Lynn tighten around him, coming for the second time that evening. With a powerful, deep thrust, he released himself too.

They lay quiet for a while, each catching their breath. Dean pulled out and lay down next to Lynn, her head resting on his arm. Lynn spoke first. "So, how did you like your down payment?"

Dean grinned. "Well, if this was the down payment, I think I'll have the rest in partial payments."

Lynn giggled. "I think that can be arranged," she said.

After more kissing, cuddling and some small talk, Dean got dressed. He could have stayed, but he chose to go back to Sammy. He would meet up with Lynn the next day.

Dean left the apartment, for the second time that night. This was going to be a pleasant hunt and it wasn't going to be over soon, because catching a trickster wasn't easy and it would take time. He didn't mind in the least. The promise of Lynn by his side for a couple of days was a real treat.

~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
